Automatic transmissions of motor vehicles are known from the market in which one or multiple transmission clutches or actuating cylinders are used for actuating these clutches. In particular, double-acting hydraulic cylinders are used which have two hydraulic chambers which are separated by a piston and which may be actively moved in both directions of motion by an appropriate application of pressure.
Slide valves in a 4/3 configuration, for example, are used for switching the hydraulic volumetric flow required for actuating the hydraulic cylinder. Such slide valves often have a built-in compression spring (“valve spring”) and an actuator which acts against the compression spring. The actuator is an electromagnet, for example. A particular force equilibrium between the actuator and the valve spring determines a corresponding axial position of a valve slide which is movable in the slide valve.